1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to advertisement and commerce options. More particularly, the present invention relates to context-based commerce options presented on mobile devices.
2. Background Art
Entertainment and event venues such as movie theaters and concert halls provide something for everyone with genres ranging from comedy, music, drama, action, and more. The shared social context provided by attending an event with fellow audience members allows the audience to be drawn into the atmosphere of the event, providing a heightened emotional experience. Special events such as midnight or advance movie screenings can also provide an enhanced sense of anticipation and camaraderie.
While ticket receipts provide one stream of income for content producers, related products and services also provide important, if not more important revenue streams. Related products and services may include home release media such as DVD or Blu-ray discs, merchandise and toys, associated theme park or event tickets, restaurant dining, and more. Unfortunately, some of these goods and services may not be available until a future date. For example, home releases of movies are usually delayed for several months after associated theatrical releases. By this time, positive memories of the event may wane from audience minds, negatively affecting sales of such products and services.
Thus, it would be optimal to present the opportunity to purchase related products and services immediately after the end of the event, while the positive and exciting experience is still hot and fresh in audience minds. However, existing marketing methods fail to present sales opportunities at that crucial time when audiences may be most receptive to commercial messages. For example, e-mail marketing, direct mail marketing, and social networking campaigns may not be delivered to the audience until a considerable amount of time has passed since the end of the event.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing a way for the audience of an event venue to purchase related products or services at an optimal time while positive emotions are strongest.